Death
by The God of Darkness and Ice
Summary: You can't escape you cant trap it Death comes for everyone.


Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from the book series and comics only the plot and OC's

Death, what is death? Well, death in a way is like time; you can't stop it you can only prolong it. It comes for everyone, even Gods when the time comes, even Chaos herself. I come for everyone. I came for your mother, father, and when the time comes, even you! What I'm about to tell you will diminish everything you know about death; about me.

Early on before the Universe was created there was me. I did not have a purpose. I was just there for billions upon billions of years until finally I created something. It was a girl and a boy (I made up the concept of girl/boy). I named the girl Χάος (Chaos) and the boy Θεματοφύλακας (Guardian). Billions of light years away stood another being like me; only she was less powerful. Her name was Life. She was a being of hatred and malice for others. She believed that when you are alive you should experience the worst of pain with no peace and this is what made immortals so bitter. This is what made gods and goddesses cheat on their husbands and wives . Now she created things she called Horrors. The Horrors are nasty thing's I tell you: red skin, harsh blue eyes, spikes on their backs, and curved claws they have for legs that could carry them so fast, all you could see are dust and wings as big as, what is later called, human jumbo planes. Their spit however, were the most dangerous thing about them. Their mouths oozed out toxic fumes with little balls and if you were close enough to touch them you would turn into a smaller versions of them, but no less dangerous. But since they had nothing to transform, Life made an army out of them; just tinier versions of the actual thing.

Death sat on his throne watching Chaos and Guardian. Chaos was a beautiful woman with dark hair and supernovas for eyes with a dark complexion. While Guardian, well he had darkness for eyes, literal darkness, and planet's inner core for skin. As time went by, Chaos began to use her power, with the help of Guardian. While doing so, she set off a big bang and it sent a shock wave across the universe. Death, who was watching them from the other side of the universe, was proud of them. However, Life wasn't so happy. She felt the shockwave and so did The Horrors and their army. Life, with a fuming rage, rushed to see what had cause this and when she realized what had happened, she was furious. Life, with her selfish attitude, thought only she should be able to create things and so she waited and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike back. Meanwhile, Chaos was still creating happy. She created the stars and the galaxies while Guardian created the planets, the asteroid's, the black holes, and everything else within the universe and Death saw it all.

Chaos started creating other beings. First was Chronos, the primordial god of time. Then came Ananke the primordial goddess of necessity, compulsion and inevitability. After her came Gaea, the goddess of the earth. She was one of the primordial elemental deities formed at the dawn of creation. Then for the earth, Chaos formed Ouranos. He was the primordial god of the sky. As Chaos made her beings, Guardian made his beings for the earth and the heavens he formed. He began with Ourea, primordial god of the mountains. As there was a Heaven, there was also Hell, so he formed Tartarus; the primordial god of the pit, caves, and sky. He formed Nyx and Erebus for darkness and Aether and Hemera for light. Ironically, he chose Nyx's son and daughter, for the dry land of Gaea. Then he made Pontus, the primordial god of the sea, but he was also the sea itself and for the lines intertwining farther inland he formed Thalassa was the primordial goddess of the lakes, streams, and rivers.

As Death watched the creation of the Primordial Deities he felt something wrong with the creations; he thought that as his children were using there powers that he should be happy, but he felt a great evil coming so he left clues for Chaos and her brother as he could not show himself or risk driving them insane with his immense power. The clues he left were warnings that Chaos and Guardian did not take lightly so they started creating life on the planets using that life for armies. The other gods did this as well, but their army's came from Xenon or their respective domains. Years later the first planets were destroyed by the Consumers. You see the reason the Consumers ate the planets were because each of them had a spark of Chaos and Guardian in it and Life wanted their power for herself. As planets were being destroyed Chaos, Guardian, and the Primordial's were mobilizing their armies. Each primordial had their own personal army. Some came from their Palace or from Gaea body.

When the Primordial landed on the planet Torrvor and set their armies in position, they waited for the Horrors and their armies to come and when they came the Primordials thought they were ready for what came next, but they weren't even close to ready for what was upon them. As the 10 original Horrors came with their army the primordials grew to their godly height to fight them. Both the horrors and primordial's armies met in battle. War cries were heard and screams of pain and death were heard across the battlefield. The ground cracked as the sky was forcefully ripped away by Ouranos. The sea's turned to acid. Then the clouds were torn from the sky for combat with the elder gods. They fought with such ferocity that the core of the planet broke down slowly into microscopic pieces. Then after hours of battle, the planet began to give way to the destruction caused by the fight. The elder gods, realizing that the planet was disintegrating began to evacuate their troops. The planet was chattered by both armies and the only thing left for them to do was to retreated and accept their losses.

Years went by as more and more planets were destroyed. Even the twin planets Tyrion and Anklet personally made were destroyed by power hungry Horrors and their armies. After those two planets were destroyed, Guardian went into heighten rage for his wife was among those that perished on Anklet. His rage had been the cause of many victories, but every victory had a cost. His rage caused galaxies to be cut strait in half. His anger was so great it was the downfall of one of the original Horrors. As more and more galaxies were destroyed, Death created more beings to help with the war effort. He created Nekron entity of Death, Atrocitus entity of Rage, and Parallax entity of Fear. After their creation they helped the Elder gods with the war and therefore less planets exploded and less galaxies were consumed. The war came to an end on the planet Xenon where Chaos and Guardian fought against two of the Horrors and the Entities fought against the rest of the enemies. The other Elder Gods fought with the army against the MH's. They were winning but as the last MH was cut down and the originals knocked out of the fight, and just as they were to celebrate, Life cursed the Entities and Guardian locking away their powers and putting them into a death like coma. As Life made her appearance, so did Death. He came and imprisoned her; after all, what is Death without Life. The Entities and Guardian were sent all around Xenon. Years and years passed until Percy Jackson fought Gaea on earth formally known as Xenon.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Death please follow and favorite, also flame me all you want it helps and for those that actually want to help thank you.

Goodbye. Stay tuned for chapter 2.


End file.
